seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 7
Everyone looked in horror as Kent has fallen. They stopped and stared, and no one made a sound. He fell to the ships deck. Airi scuttled over to him. "First. You take my sister...And now my captain." She laid him down and drew her swords. "I don't care if your a logia. I'm going to kill you." Terry, smiling devilishly, just said "Aww, that's cute, you think I'm scared? Well, let's see, your captain... Kent I believe? Yes, Kent. Kent is dead. Now, I will kill you. Ironic, I will do us a great favor, and the marines at the time will never know. Then again... It's not like the other around know. Oh, look at me, Mr. Motor mouth, let me fix that." He changed the gases around him, and he grabbed a match, and a lighter. "One wrong step... And the boat goes." She gritted her teeth, and held her swords tight. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" She slashes at him in vain, over and over. She let out a barrage of cuts and slices. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!!" Phasing through all her attacks Terry, slowly sucked the oxygen away from her. Out of fatigue she collapsed as well. Shocked at what he saw, Raion took action. He straightened his arms and sent out multiple quantum balls. "Supē Supē no Mūn Danmaku!!" They went flying into Terry, bombarding him with explosive power. He stopped on the ship, and walked up to Kent and Airi. He opened portals under them and they sank into them. They reappeared on the Attack Pirates Ship. "From now on I'm your opponent. Super Rookie Raion, Grandson of admiral Kizaru. The user of the Supē Supē no mi." He transformed into a silvery quantum being. "Grandson? Of an admiral? Well, let me fix that." "Fix what?" "Oh, you know... Killing the mistake called Raion." Terry jumps instantly, and kicks Raion in the face, sending him flying. Terry smirks, and points at Raion. "You think I would be at any normal vice admiral level? Boy... I'm in a rank that surpasses the vice admirals. Even in that group, I am feared. I am the devil of Paradise. Terry. Now, please... Get up... I want to see what the grandson of an Admirals blood looks like. Is it red, or different?" "It's red. And killing me won't be that easy." He crouches down with he's hands pressed against each other. "Supē Supē no Tsunami!!" He forces a large expulsion of quantum energy, knocking everyone away. "Not bad. But not good either." Terry still stood in place, unaffected. "Oh really?" He snaps his fingers and the quantum energy wave comes back, knocking him off his feet. "A long time ago I heard that you can never tell if your devil fruit is strong unless you fight against another devil fruit user. Space vs. Gas.....doesn't seem like we're going anywhere." - In the forest, where Chrono ran off into. He was followed by several members of the Gear Pirates and Attack Pirates. He keeps going until he reaches the far end of the island, away from the fighting. "I know you're there. Come on out!!" Only Axel and Wayward rise up. "There's more here. All of you get up, NOW!!!" No one moves, as Axel and Wayward get closer. "Axel, What do you think we should do?" "I think we should take him back." Wayward becomes a Wyvern hybrid and flies towards Chrono. Chrono freezes him in time and turns him around. "Play." Wayward gets sent flying back as if he never stopped. He crashes into a tree, and Axel charges. "Warp!" Axel's body gets warped and distorted, it aged at different paces, his legs returned to a child, his arms aged to old age, and his body turned into a teenager. "What the hell did you do to me?!!" "I warped your body." Chrono held up his hand and a blue orb grew around everyone. "Fast Forward." Their bodies grew heavier and sleepier. He sped up their internal clocks, causing them to pass out. He crouches down to inspect the bushes. "Now...who shall I take? Decisions decisions....The Red Head. She will cause trouble on their ship. Aaaaaand the monkey." He grabs them both and walks deeper into the forest. - Tack kicks Brog in the stomach, and Brog slices at Tack's nose. The two are both bleeding, with Tack having many scars all over his body, small and deep. Brog has broken bones, and even a broken leg. The two clash again, and break a few bones. Meanwhile, Raion kicks Terry in the chest, and Terry backs up a little, but doesn't show any pain. "Hmm... Raion, with your level... I say somewhere between Rear admiral, and a really weak vice admiral. Seeing as how I am a very strong vice admiral... I win. Your devil fruit isn't bad. I could have one of my... 'Friends' have it, when I kill you." "Did anyone say you talk too much?!" Raion throws another energy ball at Terry's in his face, and he isn't injured. Raion jumps in, and uppercuts Terry, catching him by surprise. "Now, mr. Super strong vice admiral... How about you shut up, and I kick your ass? Any arguments?" "Yes. One thing. I hate little brats who lie." Terry grabs Raion, and throws him in the air. He let's his foot up, and is surprised attacked by Malk. He looks at Malk, but his foot is uninjured. Raion hits the ship, but gets up instantly. "Thanks." "Don't thank me, I can't really help." Kent, drags himself up and looks at Terry. "Did you think I would lose so quickly?!" Terry, looking at the three, groans, and throws his hands up. "I have two Haki users, and one of them is a logia, and a good one at that. I have a man, who if I don't protect myself enough, will poison me with every known poison to man. Can my sad, poor life, get any worse?" Everyone hears an explosion, and everyone looks at the where the cannon ball hit the water. They look to a boat, and see 5 men, standing at the end of the ship. Beta, Brog, and Tack look at the ship, and remember the man who stands on the board. "WELCOME! VICE ADMIRAL TERRY, REAR ADMIRAL BROG, AND CAPTAIN TACK! I SEE YOU HAVE GUESTS! PLEASE, LET ME TELL THEM WHO I AM. I AM CAPTAIN RIKER! OF THE RIKER PIRATES! PLEASE... LET'S SEE WHO SHALL LIVE, TO TELL OF MY TALE OF THIS DAY?" "Who the hell is that?!!" Shouted Kent. A confused look appears on his face. "Captain.. He said his name was Riker." Jericho finally gets back on the ship. "Next time, dont send my to the grand line!!!" He hoist himself up and rolls on deck. "I didn't send you there." "It was a figure of speech." Starting to get annoyed Riker shot some more cannon balls. "DONT IGNORE ME!!!!" He rammed his ship into the marine ship, tilting everyone over causing them to flock to one side. He and his crew board the ship. "I'm here. Now who's gonna tell the story?" "New Gear!!" Rosa Called. "I found him!!" She was holding a slowly moving Swizzz. "Who the hell is that?!" She flung Swizzz at Riker, knocking him back. She looked around and saw the damage that happened. "I've only been gone for five minutes." Riker, grabs Swizz, and smashes him, into the ship. "You damn..." Tack and Brog, stop fighting, and run at Riker. They try to hit him, but Riker dodges them. He turns his hands into spikes, and he looks at Kent. "Who... are you?" "Kent." "Oh. Well, do you have any... Navigators?" "Yes." "Are they of any skill?" "Their amazing!" "Good. When I kill your crew, I will take them. I need one." Kent, gets angry, and Jericho kicks Riker in the chest. Riker barely moves, and says "I am made of steel." "Are you my devil fruit grandson?" "W...what?" Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Gear Pirates Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc